Nemuri Kayama
My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 24, Page 4 |kanji = |romaji = Kayama Nemuri |birthday = March 9 |age = 31 |gender = Female |height = 175 cm (5'9") |hair = Black |eye = Blue |quirk = Somnambulist |status = Alive |occupation = Pro Hero, Teacher |affiliation = U.A. |debut = Chapter 12 |debutanime = Episode 9 |voice= Akeno Watanabe |eng voice =Elizabeth Maxwell |image gallery = Yes |bloodtype = A |birthplace = Saitama Prefecture}} |Kayama Nemuri}}, also known as the 18+ only Hero "Midnight", is a Pro Hero and faculty member at U.A. High. She was the Chief Referee of the U.A. Sports Festival for first year students. Appearance Midnight is a curvaceous woman with long black hair and blue eyes. Midnight's hero costume is very similar to one of a traditional dominatrix. She wears a black breastless leotard over a white bodysuit, which emphasizes her breasts, body, and legs along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She has a small mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips. She sports a red domino mask and is often seen carrying a flogger-style whip Gallery Midnight Full Body Hero Costume.png|Midnight in the manga. Personality Midnight is a very playful and flirtatious person with a serious and angry side to her. She gets angry whenever someone interrupts her or when they mention her age. Midnight has no remorse for dressing or acting sexily in front of young students and appears to act on whims most of the time. When she accepted Mashirao and Nirengeki's request to resign from the tournament, she commented that their naivety turned her on. She was also very excited to see the chivalry displayed by Eijiro during the tournament when he shook Tetsutetsu's hand. When Class 1-A needed to decide on code names for their internship, Midnight displayed her willingness to help her students by making sure they chose names that would represent themselves well. During the Final Exams, Midnight admitted to Minoru Mineta that she has a sadistic side that enjoys dominating others. History In a meeting with Best Jeanist, Manual, Desutegoro, Snipe, 13, Endeavor, Air Jet, Eraserhead, Ingenium, and Gunhead. A police officer speaks about the unwilling civilians injected with Trigger. The officer explained that the people in question were more of victims than villains. Endeavor argued that any public use of a quirk is illegal and that they should treat them as villains and let the police investigate the backgrounds of future captures. He said this is the only way to protect the innocent while not risking themselves through hesitating every time they see a new enemy. All Might, who was not present, had his reply to the problem delivered by Naomasa. He stated that he would assess the situation at the scene more carefully because as heroes they must not bring harm to innocent citizens. This was in direct opposition to Endeavors answer greatly angering him. After the meeting ended, Midnight approached Eraserhead asking about where Present Mic was because he was supposed to be at the meeting. He explained that Present Mic had a cold and couldn't make it. Midnight scolded Eraserhead on his attire. In response he teased her saying she should become a teacher or something if she likes counseling others so much. Much to his chagrin, she told him that's exactly what she plans on doing. Continuing on she revealed that principal Nezu personally requested her and that she would start next year at U.A. She detailed in constant innuendos her beliefs on teaching. Aizawa disagrees with her methods and as she begins a rebuttal; a Suicide Bomber attacked the police station. Endeavor still fuming over what had just transpired decided he was going to incinerate the villain. However, the villain's quirk would most likely have a volatile react to Endeavors quick. Midnight calls Aizawa to help resolve the problem before it gets explosive. Aizawa wraps the villain up throwing him into Midnight. By this point, she has undone her blouse revealing her chest. Suicide Bomb then lands face first in her breasts no longer angry and passes out. The Midnight Boys come bursting in asking if Midnight is unharmed. She tells them to hand the villain over to police custody. She tells Bomb if he acts up again she will personally bring him to her agency and dole out punishment. Bomb is clearly not upset by this but the Midnight boys become increasingly jealous. Midnight returns to her conversation with Aizawa telling him he should also become a teacher because a wide variety of opinions and teaching styles is required to educate the youth. He asks if she is joking saying if he became a teacher that would be the epitome of irrational. The next day he was told Midnight had submitted a recommendation for him to the principal thus starting his career as a teacher. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Midnight first appears alongside the U.A. faculty members when Tenya Iida brings them to the U.S.J to stop the League of Villains assault. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Prior to the start of the U.A. Sports Festival, Midnight introduces herself as the chief referee. She warns everyone to play fair while all the students question if her revealing attire is appropriate for a high school event. She demands all of them be silent before she summons Katsuki Bakugo to the podium to lead the pledge. After he finishes, Midnight explains that the preliminary event will be an Obstacle Race around the stadium. Following the Obstacle Race, Midnight reveals the results and how it translates to the next event: the Cavalry Battle. Midnight explains the rules of the Cavalry battle and it's point system, revealing that Izuku Midoriya will be worth the most points since he came in first. While explaining the rules, she's interrupted by Mina and Ochaco. This angers Midnight, prompting her to yell at the girls to allow her to finish explaining the rules. She warns the teams not to knock each other over and allows them to choose their teammates. When the time for the event comes, Midnight leads the countdown. She allows Minoru and Tsuyu to hide on Mezo's back, and when Katsuki uses his explosions to fly away from his team, Midnight allows it because he never touches the ground. Midnight announces when the Cavalry Battle ends and allows Present Mic to announce the placements. After the lunch break, Midnight announces that those who qualified for the finals will draw lots to determine the pairings for a one on one fighting tournament. She also informs everyone who didn't make it may participate in recreational events prior to the finals. She is interrupted when Mashirao Ojiro asks to resign from the finals because he felt he didn't play a big enough role in the second round. Nirengeki Shoda feels the same way, causing Midnight to get "turned on" by their naivety. She allows them to resign and says that two members from Team Kendo must fill in their spots. Team Kendo agrees they didn't do much in the Cavalry Battle either and allows Tetsutetsu and Ibara to take the two open slots. Midnight oversees each of the matches during the fighting tournament. She is half frozen when Shoto Todoroki creates a giant ice ridge to freeze Hanta Sero. Even so, she does her job and asks if Hanta can move, to which he replies obviously not.{{Ref|chap=20} When Eijiro and Tetsutetsu fight to a draw, Midnight announces that their match will be settled via arm wrestling once they recover. My Hero Academia (Anime): Episode 20 Midnight is forced to stop the match between Katsuki and Ochaco when Ochaco's body reaches its limit and she falls unconscious.My Hero Academia (Anime): Episode 22 During the match between Izuku and Shoto, Cementoss contacts Midnight and asks her they should stop the match because of Izuku's injuries. My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 39During the climax of their bout, Midnight tries to use her Quirk to knock them out, but is knocked off her stand by the explosion at the matches end. Once the smoke settles, Midnight sees Izuku has been knocked out of bounds and announces Shoto as the winner. My Hero Academia (Anime): Episode 23 When the final match between Katsuki and Shoto concludes, Katsuki angrily confronts Shoto although he's been incapacitated and knocked out of bounds. In order to stop Katsuki's rage, Midnight uses her Quirk to knock him out and restrain him.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 43 Midnight introduces All Might to close out the Sports Festival but ends up interrupting his entrance on accident. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 25 Vs. Hero Killer Arc thumb|220px|Midnight helps Class 1-A choose their hero code names Following the U.A. Sports Festival, Class 1-A is among those selected by Pro-Heroes to be drafted for internships. Aizawa requests Midnight come to their homeroom class to help them choose hero names.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 45 She has everyone come up with their own names and present them in front of the class, approving or disproving them as they go one by one. My Hero Academia (Anime): Episode 26 Final Exams Arc Midnight is featured on a daytime talk show where she talks about the necessity of her need to dress sexily while doing hero work. She explains that she uses a thin costume because, like many others, her Quirk requires exposed skin to work. While talking, she is repeatedly interrupted by Mount Lady, who's also being interviewed. Eventually, the two come to blows over their ages, much to Minoru's viewing pleasure. Later on, Midnight meets with her fellow faculty members prior to Class 1-A's final exams. They discuss changing the finals format from facing robotic villains to fighting against the teachers. Midnight comments that this may be too difficult for the students, but they all ultimately agree on the change. Cementoss joins the other teachers at the Final Exams practical portion test site to meet Class 1-A.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 60Midnight is placed against Minoru and Hanta in the ninth match. My Hero Academia (Anime): Episode 34 At the start of their bout, Midnight uses her Quirk to put Hanta to sleep, My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 64 and sits at the escape gate with him sleeping Hanta on her lap, much to Minoru's jealousy. Midnight decides to pursue her fleeing student because her sadistic side is aching and whips him as he runs away from her. She criticizes him for running away, but Minoru reveals that his cowardice was just a ploy to fan Midnight's sadistic side and lead her away from the escape gate. Minoru comes out of hiding with Hanta's tape wrapped around his mouth to avoid breathing in Midnight's fragrance. She claims he can't fight her while suffocating, but he uses his Grape Rush technique to stick his spheres to her whip and immobilize her. Minoru runs past her and she admits that Minoru was very impressive. Minrou grabs Hanta and drags him outside the gate to pass the exam.My Hero Academia (Manga): Chapter 67My Hero Academia (Anime): Episode 36 Hero License Exam Arc Midnight along with All Might, Cementoss and Ectoplasm, were the repossessed by training class A and B students to develop their Quirks and special techniques before the provisional hero license test. Quirk and Abilities Minoru Mineta: Midnight's Quirk allows her to put targets to sleep by exuding a sleep-inducing aroma from her body. The sleep inducing aroma works better on males than females. Minoru Mineta Equipment Whip: Fitting her dominatrix theme, Midnight wields a flogger-style whip in combat and is skilled in wielding it. She also used a bullwhip-style whip during the End of Term Test Arc. Battles Final Exams Arc *Minoru Mineta & Hanta Sero vs. Midnight: Lose Relationships Eraserhead Yu Takeyama She doesn't appear on good terms with her as they got into argument after Mount lady poked at her age. Trivia * Midnight's name contains the kanji for Minoru Mineta, Minoru Mineta, and Minoru Mineta. * Midnight likes youth and excitement. * Midnight was originally planned to be Class 1-A's homeroom teacher. * Midnight's anime voice actress, Akeno Watanabe, also voices Izuku Midoriya as a child. Quotes References Minoru Mineta Site Navigation Minoru Mineta Minoru Mineta ru:Немури Каяма it:Nemuri Kayama Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Emitters Category:End of Term Test Arc Antagonists Category:Hero Teachers